


be your dom

by freakingfreak



Series: Mark’s 19th birthday short fic dump [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Crack, M/M, Short One Shot, happy birthday mark!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingfreak/pseuds/freakingfreak
Summary: “from now on, I’ll be your dad. I’ll also be your mom. I’ll be your... dom”“...”





	be your dom

**Author's Note:**

> I’m impulse writing I honestly have no idea what I’m doing. I was supposed to publish a 15k angst lumark for mark’s birthday but accidentally erased the whole thing. :) fuck me :)

“I just can’t believe them, you know? How can they forget my birthday? I’m their son!” Mark rants to Yukhei as the latter drives.

”You won’t believe what my dad told me when he saw me this morning. I saw him walking out of the bathroom and I asked him if he forgot something. He just went back in the bathroom. Guess what happened next.”

 

”What?”

 

“He said thank you for reminding him to flush the toilet.” Yukhei laughed out loud, much to Mark’s chagrin. Mark hit his head to the windshield repeatedly.

”And my mom, she asked me what day it is today. I actually thought she was just kidding me. But no! I told him it’s august 2 and she said ‘oh good lord, i haven’t bought ingredients for your cousin’s welcome home party’. I’ve never seen her run so fast in my entire life!” Yukhei once again laughs at Mark’s story.

 

”Maybe they just mistook your birthday for one of your siblings’?”

 

”Fuck you, I’m an only child!”

 

Mark is positively livid by the time. Everyone around him has done nothing but disappoint him today. It’s as if they’re doing it on purpose except they’re not. His parents genuinely were clueless about his birthday. Great.

 

”Stop pouting, bro. I just figured out what I’m gonna give you as birthday present.” Mark isn’t expecting anything from Yukhei. His best friend is a fucking dumbass after all.

”I’m gonna adopt you. From now on, I’ll be your dad. I’ll also be your mom. I’ll be your... dom.”

 

”...”

 

”...”

 

”Yukhei...”

 

”What? Don’t you want me to be your dom? Wait. Oh shit”

 

Mark bursts out cackling and hits Yukhei’s arm.

 

”Mark! Stop hitting me, we’ll crash!” Yukhei actually doesn’t mind. He prides himself for being an excellent driver. But he doesn’t know what might happen if Mark keeps bringing it up.

 

”Okay okay. Whatever you say, _daddy_.”


End file.
